SECRET GARDEN (REMAKE)
by Kim Sungrin 1307
Summary: CHAP 2 UP! Lee Sungmin, seorang "stuntman" miskin dan rendah hati yang kemanisan dan keindahan tubuhnya dicemburui oleh aktris top. Dan Cho Kyuhyun, seorang CEO kaya arogan dan eksentrik yang memuja-muja kesempurnaannya. Masalah rumit timbul saat keduanya secara tidak sengaja bertukar tubuh. JOY fic / YAOI / REMAKE / DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

A KyuMin Fanfiction

.

SECRET GARDEN (REMAKE)

.

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Lee Sungmin

- Lee Donghae

- Lee Hyukjae

- Kim Jungmo

- Kim Jongwoon (Yesung)

- Kim Ryeowook

- Kim(Cho) Kibum

.

Genre : Drama, Romance, Fantasy

.

Warning : YAOI - Boys Love, (many)OOC, (many)typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, abal, gaje, FULL YAOI! Saat membaca ff ini, lupakan sejenak bahwa hubungan sesama jenis adalah hal 'tabu', anggap saja jika itu adalah hubungan yang normal. Saya sangat menerapkan prinsip "Don't Like Don't Read!" Kritik dan saran diterima dengan tangan terbuka, tetapi gunakanlah bahasa yang mencerminkan jika kalian berpendidikan, OK? DEAL! *plaaakkk*

.

Ps : 100% hasil remake dari Drama Korea yang paling mengesankan di hati saya, "Secret Garden". Hanya ada beberapa yang saya tambahkan dan sesuaikan dengan karakter cast 'JOYers' tercinta, serta kebutuhan cerita.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

Chapter 1

.

Di Sebuah kediaman yang super duper mewah. Taman luas dengan danau dan bangku-bangku indah, arsitektur megah dan interior mewah. Pemandangan asri nan menyejukkan. Furniture kelas satu dan kerapian serta keteraturan tingkat tinggi. Yang hanya dimiliki oleh segelintir kecil orang kaya di Korea selatan.

"Apa kalian tahu tentang Indian musim panas? Sebelum musim dingin tiba, di musim gugur, ada musim panas sekilas. Katanya, Indian berburu untuk musim dingin saat musim panas yang singkat itu. Itulah mengapa mereka disebut Indian musim panas, kado dari para dewa. Indian musim panas untuk musim gugur ini jelas akan ditemani oleh hujan. Kalau hujan tiba, kita akan menerima hadiah istimewa dari para dewa. Tapi, apakah itu benar-benar hadiah atau hanya lelucon dari para dewa? Aku pikir, kita harus melihatnya. Benar kan, Cho Kyuhyun-sshi?"

Sebuah suara terdengar dari televisi yang berada di dalam ruangan luas pada salah satu bangunan paling megah disana, mengiringi langkah sesosok nyaris sempurna dengan penampilannya yang rapi, ia menuruni tangga dan bersiap pergi.

Saat akan mematikan televisinya, sosok itu terkejut mendengar namanya disebut, ia menatap langit yang tiba-tiba memunculkan blitz tajam dan suara yang menggelegar. Sesaat ia memperhatikan sekitarnya dengan pandangan hororr, lalu menelan ludahnya gugup sebelum kemudian mendengus tak peduli.

Cho Kyuhyun, namja tampan dan perfeksionis. Ia adalah CEO perusahaan besar dengan label "JOY Departemen Store" di umurnya yang ke 30. Kediaman elit ini adalah miliknya. Tepatnya milik sang Kakek yang diwariskan padanya.

Kyuhyun keluar dari rumahnya -atau bisa disebut istana- dengan mobil sportnya. Ia berhenti sejenak ketika melihat namja dengan nama tenarnya "Yesung", seorang penyanyi terkenal yang juga merupakan sepupunya yang -katanya- mempunyai suara paling merdu dan menenangkan, sedang berciuman dengan seorang yeoja yang tak ia kenal -mungkin artis pendatang baru- di sekitar halaman yang masih bagian dari kediaman mewahnya. Yesung melambai ke arah Kyuhyun yang melihatnya dengan raut sebal, tanpa repot-repot menghentikan ciumannya.

Kyuhyun lalu memacu kembali mobilnya dengan kencang melewati pasangan itu. Membuat rok yeoja itu hampir tersingkap.

"Ommo! Siapa itu?!" Seru yeoja itu terkejut.

"Bisa dikatakan dia adalah sepupuku dalam silsilah keluarga. Kenyataan-nya, seorang sepupu atau anak dari sepupu. Jika aku membeli mobil sport, dia membeli dealer mobil itu. Jika aku membeli kapal pesiar, dia harus membeli semua tanah disekitar dermaga agar dia merasa puas. Bahkan saat kau mengatakan padaku, 'Yak brengsek!', ia akan bertindak jauh lebih kejam dariku." Jelas Yesung panjang lebar.

"Apa? Apa yang kau bicarakan? Mengapa aku harus mengatakan itu padamu, Oppa?" Tanya yeoja bingung.

"Aigooo~ Yoona si gadis cantik. Karena aku bicara sedikit berputar, kau tidak mengerti ya? Aku bilang kita tidak perlu bertemu lagi. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi." Jawab Yesung dengan senyuman tanpa dosanya.

Yoona tidak terima, "Apa? Lalu untuk apa ciuman tadi?"

"Good Bye Kiss! Aku ingin ada di memorimu sebagai pria yang manis dengan memberikan ciuman panas sebelum kita berpisah." Katanya santai dengan menambahkan seruan "muach" diakhir kalimatnya.

Tak bisa dipungkiri, Yoona kemudian mengamuk dan memukul Yesung dengan kesal, "Yak! Kau brengsek!"

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, Kyuhyun pergi menemui namja yang akan dijodohkan dengannya. Kali ini adalah cucu menteri kabinet. Ayahnya mengelola sebuah hotel. Dia sendiri baru kembali dari studinya di LN dan sekarang menjadi seorang sutradara CF (Commercial Film).

Mereka dipertemukan di sebuah galeri seni. Tak susah untuk Kyuhyun menemukan namja itu, "Kim Ryeowook-sshi?" Tegurnya sopan.

Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya, seorang namja dengan penampilannya yang modis nan berkelas, membalik badannya dengan gaya seanggun mungkin dan memamerkan senyum tipisnya.

Mereka berjalan kecil mengelilingi galeri, namja bernama Kim Ryeowook itu berusaha membuat Kyuhyun terkesan dengan memulai pembicaraan, "Kau pasti sangat menyukai Edouard Manet. Mungkin hanya kita pasangan perjodohan yang bertemu di galeri seni."

"Karena aku tidak perlu membuang waktuku." Tukas Kyuhyun santai.

Ryeowook melirik tak mengerti, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Dari cara dia berjalan kelihatan karakternya, dari penghargaannya pada seni kau bisa melihat tingkat kebudayaannya. Kau bisa melihat jika seorang namja yang akan pergi ke galeri seni atau klub." Ia berhenti sebentar hanya untuk membuat Ryeowook terkejut karena aksi medekatkan wajahnya tiba-tiba, "Apa dia lebih suka parfum tajam atau lembut. Jawabannya akan segera keluar." Lanjutnya dengan diakhiri senyum andalannya.

Namun Ryeowook masih menatap tak mengerti, "Mari kita pergi minum." Tawar Kyuhyun sambil lalu.

Ryeowook mengendus tubuhnya sendiri, "Apa parfumku terlalu berlebihan?"

.

Mereka menikmati kopi di cafe yang tak jauh dari galeri seni. Ryeowook kembali membuka pembicaraan, "Jika kau merasa situasi ini tidak nyaman, kita bisa mengambil keputusan. Para orangtua..."

"Apakah ini sebuah situasi yang tidak nyaman?" Tanya Kyuhyun menginterupsi.

"Apa menurutmu tidak?" Ryeowook balik bertanya. "Sebanyak apapun yang kita miliki melebihi orang lain, aku rasa akan ada hal yang harus membuatku menyerah. Namun, dalam status perkawinan tanpa cinta, aku tidak bisa. Aku hanya berperan sebagai putra yang berbakti saja dan tidak terlalu tertarik dengan perjodohan ini." Katanya dengan gaya lembut yang dibuat-buat.

"Jadi, kau tidak menginginkan pernikahan karena dijodohkan." Putus Kyuhyun.

"Benar."

"Mengapa tidak?"

"Apa?"

"Cinta? Ya mungkin saja ada orang yang menganggapnya penting. Tapi karena hormon yang tidak bisa diatur dan penyakit yang disebut cinta, kau mengabaikan keluargamu, pendidikanmu, dan kemampuanmu. Kau tidak bisa berkomunikasi karena kau ada di tingkat yang berbeda dan kau pikir itu semua bisa tergantikan dengan ciuman yang hebat?"

Ryeowook kembali dibuat bingung...

Kyuhyun melanjutkan, "Kau terlalu naif, tidak sesuai dengan penampilanmu. Jika kau hanya seorang putra yang penurut, berarti kau bodoh. Jika begitu, aku menolak. Apa kau akan memberitahu keluargamu jika kau ditolak? Baguslah, sepertinya aku akan cocok dengan ceritaku yang seperti itu."

Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya dan akan berlalu sebelum kembali berbalik dan berseru santai, "Ah! Pameran Edouard Manet adalah bulan depan depan."

Dan Ryeowook semakin kehilangan kata-katanya.

.

.

.

Ryeowook kesal dan curhat dengan temannya yang bernama Key di klub ekslusif milik Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada namja yang belum jatuh ke tanganku. Dan aku menginginkan Kyuhyun." Katanya angkuh.

Key menaikkan alis heran, "Kau dicampakkan ya?"

"Aku bilang akhirnya aku menemukan suatu hubungan."

Key cemas, "Kalau dia tahu tentang kau dan Yesung..."

"Apa kau ingin dia tahu? Jika dia tahu, apa dia akan datang bertemu denganku? Minum saja tehmu." Bentak Ryeowook kesal dan membuat Key seketika diam.

"Tapi, dari semua lounge VVIP di Departemen Store, disini adalah yang terbaik. Bahkan cangkir kopinya berbeda, ini adalah yang termahal..." Puji Key seraya menatap kagum cangkir ditangannya.

"Doenjang." Cibir Ryeowook sinis.

"Mwo?"

"Kau deonjang." Jelas Ryeowook masih dengan tatapan sinisnya.

Deonjang adalah gadis atau namja yang memanfaatkan orang lain atau pasangannya untuk membeli barang-barang mewah.

Key tidak terima, "Jika aku ini namja doenjang, lalu kau apa?"

"Aku ini ahli waris. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengumumkan jika aku ini adalah seorang putri." Tatapan sinisnya beralih pada sekumpulan namja maupun yeoja yang tengah saling memamerkan barang-barang mewahnya. "Tapi aku tidak seperti mereka yang begitu bangga dengan barang-barang bermerk, boros sekali." Katanya angkuh. "Ommo!"

"Ada apa?"

Seorang namja masuk dan dengan santai duduk di salah satu kursi disana. Penampilannya seperti berandalan, jauh berbanding terbalik dengan wajah manisnya yang melebihi yeoja sekalipun. Ketika membuka jaketnya, terlihatlah tatto di lengannya yang tidak tertutupi. Membuat semua orang di dalam lounge itu gelisah dan tidak senang akan kehadirannya.

"Ya Tuhan! Naga..naga..tatto naga!" Key bahkan sampai memalingkan muka bayinya yang berada dipangkuan babby sitter-nya.

Ryeowook merasa dia akan segera menjadi pemilik tempat ini, maka dia harus 'menegur' namja itu. "Sepertinya aku harus pergi untuk mengatakan apa pendapatku sebagai calon pemilik tempat ini."

Ryeowook berjalan mendekati namja yang duduk terdiam itu, menunggu seseorang mungkin.

"Tunggu dulu. Apa ada yang kau butuhkan, tamu?" Tanya Ryeowook setelah sampai dihadapan namja itu.

Lalu seorang pelayan datang dan menengahi. "Maaf, ada apa, Tuan..."

Tatapan Ryeowook beralih pada pelayan itu, "Bukankah tempat ini hanya diperuntukkan untuk VVIP, yang belanja diatas 100 juta Won, apa kau memeriksa ID setiap orang?"

"Tentu, Tuan."

Ryeowook tidak percaya, "Pembohong! Kau tidak memeriksanya!" Ia mengeluh panjang pendek dan akhirnya berkata pada pelayan itu, "Siapa namamu?"

Pelayan itu hanya meminta maaf, "maaf, Tuan." Tapi Ryeowook tidak peduli dan mengambil badge namanya, lalu pergi.

"Kita harus mengambil badge namamu kembali, Eunhyuk-ah." Ternyata namja manis yang berpenampilan garang dan pelayan itu sudah saling kenal.

"Sudah. Tidak perlu, Sungmin-ah."

"Aku hanya tinggal minta maaf dan mohon sedikit kemurahan hatinya, paling dia hanya teriak sedikit. Tunggu sebentar."

"Lee Sungmin!"

Eunhyuk hanya bisa menghela nafas sabar. Kebalikan dengan penampilannya yang terkesan berandalan, namja manis bernama Lee Sungmin itu ternyata orang yang gampang sekali meminta maaf.

.

Saat di luar, Sungmin melihat Ryeowook yang sedang menunggu mobilnya, iapun melangkah untuk menghampiri namja yang tak kalah kecil darinya itu. Ryeowook tersentak kaget melihat Sungmin menghampirinya tanpa ekspresi. Tiba-tiba seorang pencopet lari dan merebut tas Key yang dipegang oleh baby sitter-nya, kemudian kabur dengan mobil.

Key mengeluh dan memarahi baby sitter-nya, "Apa kau tahu berapa harganya? Jangan-jangan kau bersekongkol dengan mereka? Kemarikan anakku!" Bentaknya seraya mengambil paksa anaknya.

Baby sitter itu ketakutan dan hanya bisa meminta maaf. Sungmin yang memang berhati lembut tidak tega melihatnya, "Ahjumma, apa kau kerja dengannya? Tunggu disini." Sungmin langsung mengambil sepedanya dan mengejar mobil itu.

Ia mengambil jalan berputar agar bisa mencegatnya. Sampai ke kawasan Myeongdong dan Sungmin berhasil menghentikan mobil itu. Dari dalam mobil keluar 4 orang preman yang langsung menyerang Sungmin. Sungmin melawan dan berkelahi dengan mereka satu persatu, sampai akhirnya menang.

Sungmin berhasil mengambil tas itu kembali dan mengembalikannya pada Key didepan Ryeowook.

Bukannya berterima kasih, tapi Ryeowook mengambil tas itu dengan kasar kemudian melemparkannya pada Key, "Cek, apa ada yang hilang!"

Sungmin mendecih tanpa tersinggung, mengapa bisa namja yang lebih mungil darinya ini begitu menyebalkan? "Karena aku sudah mendapat tas itu kembali, aku ingin badge temanku dikembalikan." Ujar Sungmin, mengacuhkan tatapan dan kata-kata sinis Ryeowook.

"Sudah kubuang ke tong sampah." Jawab Ryeowook dengan ekspresi menyebalkan.

Sungmin yang kesal mencengkeram baju Ryeowook dan menyeretnya ke tong sampah, "Tempat sampah sama-sama kotor untuk kita, kau yang membuangnya, kau yang harus mengambilnya, cari!" Desisnya marah.

Ryeowook berteriak, "Lepaskan!" Dan akhirnya ia mengeluarkan badge itu dari dalam tasnya, "Ini lihat, ini apa?"

Sungmin mengambil badge itu dengan kasar, kemudian mengambil tissue dari tangan Key dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas Ryeowook, lalu pergi dengan senyuman kemenangannya.

"Namja gila!" Umpat Ryeowook kesal.

Tapi Key justru terkagum, "Woah~ bagaimana seorang namja manis bisa sekeren itu...?"

Dan mendengar itu membuat Ryeowook semakin kesal, "YAK!" Bentaknya marah.

.

.

.

Malam itu, langit mendung dan hujan turun dengan rincik. Sosok itu duduk di puncak menara, penampilannya garang berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang manis. Ia bersiap terjun dari puncak itu.

PRANG

Kaca dibawahnya pecah dengan satu tembakan jitu dari sosok manis itu, membuah lusinan pria yang sudah menanti untuk bertempur mendongak. Sungmin menembak ke sana sini, adegannya mirip Lara Croft dicampur pertempuran Bi Dam episode terakhir.

Kemudian sutradara berteriak, "Cut! OK! Sungmin sukses menjadi stunt untuk Yoona."

Ternyata sosok itu Sungmin, Lee Sungmin, namja manis yang berprofesi sebagai stuntman. Posturnya yang memang kecil nan mungil untuk ukuran seorang namja, membuat ia dikhususkan menjadi stunt hanya untuk yeoja.

Seperti biasa ia mendapat pujian dari kru, ia menekuk kakinya kebelakang dan mengetukkan ujung depan sepatunya beberapa kali disana, kebiasaannya yang tak pernah lepas ketika tengah merasa malu-malu.

Sungmin berjalan dan Yoona menyenggolnya, "Merasa hebat?" Desisnya sinis. "Oh kakiku! Astaga! kenapa kau tidak lihat-lihat kalau jalan? Kotor sekali." Sungmin hanya menghela nafas maklum, tak penting mengurusi artis merepotkan seperti yeoja itu.

Setelah syuting selesai, Sungmin menunggu rekan-rekannya di dekat mobil mereka sambil mendengarkan lagu-lagu Yesung dengan earphonenya. Sungmin memang mengidolakan sosok Yesung, ia adalah salah satu dari segelintir kecil fanboy dari ratusan fans Yesung yang menamakan diri mereka "Clouds".

Sungmin melihat rekan-rekannya datang kemudian berniat membantu mereka. Namun seperti biasa, rekan-rekannya akan menolak dengan halus. Lalu sutradara Action Kim Jungmo muncul dan Sungmin menghampirinya, "Hyungnim, apa aku terlihat keren?"

"Mengapa kau harus terlihat keren? Kau seharusnya terlihat cantik." Jawab Jungmo lembut, membuat rekan-rekannya ikut tersenyum.

Sungmin mempoutkan bibir M-nya, "Aku seorang namja, Hyungnim." Koreksinya putus asa, mengapa rekan-rekannya selalu menyebut ia cantik? Padahal jelas-jelas ia seorang namja.

Rekan-rekannya juga mengeluh, "Aktris itu hanya perlu berwajah cantik." Goda salah satu rekannya yang bernama Onew.

Raut wajah Sungmin berubah murung, "Kalau menjadi cantik aku tidak..."

"Sudahlah...Lee Sungmin! Bagus! Kau terlihat keren." Putus Jungmo mengalah seraya mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. Sungmin akan berakhir murung jika ia terus digoda tentang parasnya yang melebihi yeoja. "Aku dengar Im Yoona mengatakan sesuatu lagi." Lanjut Jungmo mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Jungmo dan yang lain kembali menghibur, "Dia hanya iri karena kau jauh lebih manis."

Mendengar kata manis, membuat Sungmin kembali berseri.

"Aku tahu, menurut penata cahaya, aku 120kali lebih manis darinya. Ah aku tidak tahu mengapa ibuku melahirkan aku dengan begini manis." Canda Sungmin yang membuat rekan-rekannya terkekeh geli.

"Sudahlah...ayo kita segera pergi dan pindah lokasi." Ajak Jungmo mengakhiri.

Mereka terlihat begitu peduli sekali dengan Sungmin dan namja manis itu juha kadang-kadang terlihat malu-malu. Tapi kalau sudah action, ia akan berubah menjadi benar-benar garang, sangar dan sangat keren.

Sutradara Kim Jungmo selaku pelatihnya, juga sangat memperhatikan Sungmin. Namun perhatian itu berbeda, bukan seperti seorang pelatih pada muridnya, namun ada lebih dari itu.

Seperti ketika di sekolah action, Jungmo berjalan menuju loker Sungmin, dan memasukkan tiket konser Yesung di tasnya. Dan malamnya, Sungmin menyaksikan konser Yesung bersama Jungmo.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau kau bisa pergi dengan temanmu!" Kata Jungmo lembut.

Sungmin menyengir lebar, "Aku tidak punya teman yang bisa datang denganku. Semua temanku adalah bintang idola."

Sungmin sangat menikmati performance Yesung tanpa tahu jika Jungmo tengah memandangnya begitu dalam, sepertinya Jungmo benar-benar menyukai Sungmin.

.

Sementara dibangku VIP, Kyuhyun juga menonton bersama adiknya. Kyuhyun bosan setengah mati dan akan pergi, namun adiknya Kibum menahannya dengan berkata, "Jongwoon Hyung akan sedih. Tinggal sedikit lagu lagi, sabarlah."

"Kenapa bakatnya terus saja menurun sejak debutnya." Omelnya kesal.

Kibum memperingatkan kakaknya, "Fans akan mendengarnya!" Dan ia melanjutkan. "Jika kau pergi, aku akan mengatakan pada Jongwoon Hyung untuk tidak memperpanjang kontraknya."

Kyuhyun semakin kesal, "Apa si kepala besar itu membayarmu untuk mengawasiku?"

Kibum mengancam, "Aku pemegang saham terbesar, coba saja pergi!"

'Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati. 'Sial!'

Di sudut penonton juga tampak seorang namja mungil menyaksikan pertunjukan Yesung, ekspresinya tak terbaca.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Annyeong~

Saya newbie, dan langsung membawa ff hasil remake 100% dari Drama Korea "Secret Garden"

Ada yg mau lanjut ngga? Kalo ngga, akan saya hapus segera ff ini -sekaligus akun saya^^-

Tapi kalo mau lanjut, akan saya publish cepat2! :D

Oke, silahkan tinggalkan jejak

Dan salam kenal^^


	2. Chapter 2

A KyuMin Fanfiction

.

SECRET GARDEN (REMAKE)

.

Cast : - Cho Kyuhyun

- Lee Sungmin

Other cast : - Kim Jongwoon (Yesung)

- Kim Ryeowook

- Kim Jungmo

- Lee Donghae

- Lee Hyukjae

- Kim(Cho) Kibum

.

Genre : Drama, Romance, Fantasy

.

Warning : YAOI - Boys Love, (many)OOC, (many)typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, abal, gaje, FULL YAOI! Saat membaca ff ini, lupakan sejenak bahwa hubungan sesama jenis adalah hal 'tabu', anggap saja jika itu adalah hubungan yang normal. Saya sangat menerapkan prinsip "Don't Like Don't Read!" Kritik dan saran diterima dengan tangan terbuka, tetapi gunakanlah bahasa yang mencerminkan jika kalian berpendidikan, OK? DEAL! *plaaakkk*

.

Ps : 100% hasil remake dari Drama Korea yang paling mengesankan di hati saya, "Secret Garden". Hanya ada beberapa yang saya tambahkan dan sesuaikan dengan karakter cast 'JOYers' tercinta, serta kebutuhan cerita.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

Chapter 2

.

Pagi itu, para staff "JOY Departement Store" bersiap untuk menyambut sang CEO. Kyuhyun mempunyai kebiasaan masuk lewat eskalator, bukan lewat lift seperti kebanyakan CEO, ini membuat para karyawan mengeluh karena harus datang pagi-pagi dan menyambutnya.

Meskipun begitu, karyawan yeoja selalu merasa senang karena mereka akan selalu melihat ketampanan Cho Kyuhyun, meskipun CEO ini hanya datang 2 hari dalam seminggu.

Ada juga rumor yang mengatakan jika kepemilikan Departemen Store ini akan berganti. Katanya, manager Jang akan menggantikan posisi Kyuhyun sebagai CEO. Jika bertemu, Kyuhyun dan manager Jang akan saling menyindir.

"Semua ini karena anda tidak datang bekerja." Ujar manager Jang saat Kyuhyun mengomentari pekerjaan staff-nya yang tak memuaskan.

Kyuhyun membela diri, "Aku datang setiap hari Selasa dan Kamis."

"Anda seharusnya juga datang hari Senin, Rabu dan Jumat."

"Aku tidak mau karena macet." Jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya membuat semua staff-nya terdiam seketika.

Setelah itu Kyuhyun melenggang pergi dan tak lama kemudian ia sampai di kediaman Kim Jongwoon untuk mengajak sepupunya itu menikmati wine bersama.

Saat itu Yesung tengah dimarahi manager-nya karena pernah menampar wajah bintang Hollywood di acara X-Files, Yesung bahkan melemparkan naskah ke Sutradara Choi dari SBC.

Namun Yesung menyangkal, "Kapan aku melempar naskah? aku melempar sinopsis!"

"Apa kau punya waktu?" Suara datar Kyuhyun membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan.

"Sepertinya kau yang tak punya waktu." Jawab Yesung ketika melihat siluet manager Jang di belakang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengernyit dan mengikuti arah pandang Yesung, ia mendengus kasar saat manager Jang dengan polos melambaikan sesuatu di tangannya. Sebuah map hasil pekerjaannya yang terbilang cepat.

Tapi Kyuhyun masih belum puas setelah melihat dan mempelajari dengan asal map itu, "Manager Jang, apa kau mau menyetir mobil sederhana dan daftar untuk tunjangan sosial? Kau tidak mau kan? Karena kau menyetir mobil yang bagus dengan gaji yang aku berikan padamu, jadi, apa kau tidak bisa membuat acara yang lebih sensasional dan menarik?"

Kyuhyun menawarkan untuk mengontrak bintang top Super Junior, "Karena akan mudah mendatangkan uang, dengan demikian, dompetmu juga akan terus penuh. Bagaimana?"

"Kau tidak salah, tapi bagaimana dengan perpanjangan kontrak model utama Yesung? Karena ada peningkatan dari turis Jepang, penjualan juga..."

"Aku tahu." Sela Kyuhyun cepat.

"Apa karena kau tidak bisa menyingkirkan dia?"

Dengan jengkel Kyuhyun membalas, "Bukankah kau dengar apa kataku? Apa kau mau mengajariku, karena kau pikir aku tidak bisa? Aku akan melakukannya!" Membuat manager Jang bungkam seketika.

Kyuhyun dengan malas menghubungi Yesung, saat itu juga dia bertemu dengan Yesung di bar ekslusif. Ia menanyakan CF terakhir yang diambil Yesung, "Bukankah itu setahun lalu?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Setiap aku menyalakan TV, ada banyak anak-anak baru yang keren, tapi kau dengan berani belum juga memperbarui kontrak."

"Apa karena ini kau ingin minum denganku?" Tanya Yesung malas.

"Album ke-7 ini mungkin adalah kesempatan terakhirmu untuk meraih puncak dan juga mungkin kesempatan terakhir untuk mendapat kontrak dari Departemen Store kami."

"Itukan menurutmu."

"Apa kau pernah melihat aku salah? Aku janji menaikkan nilai kontrak 3 kali lipat."

Yesung meminta lebih. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak mau, dan Yesung pun tidak mau memperpanjang kontrak. Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengancam, "Aku serius, datanglah dengan stempel namamu sebelum aku cari anak baru yang lebih HOT!"

Getaran disakunya membuat Yesung urung membalas, Im Yoona Calling. Iapun mengangkatnya dengan malas.

"Yeob-"

Yoona mengamuk, "Kenapa Oppa tidak menjawab teleponku? Malah menjawab telepon dari Yoon Hee After School? Kenapa hanya menerima teleponnya? Aku juga punya kaki yang bagus." Lalu yeoja itu mengancam, "Kami syuting di lokasi terbuka hari ini dan ada banyak reporter. Aku akan mengatakan pada semuanya mengenai hubungan kita, arrasseo?!" Dan sambungan pun ditutup secara sepihak membuat Yesung berteriak kesal.

.

Selama Yoona menelepon Yesung, Sungmin menunggunya. Setelah selesai, Sungmin mengulurkan air mineral dan berkata, "Sutradara ingin kita latihan adegan action."

"Kenapa kita harus melakukannya lagi, kita sudah sering melakukannya?!" Omel Yoona kesal.

"Kita harus berlatih lagi, adegan ini banyak sekali menggunakan tali tembaga, jadi kesalahan sedikit saja bisa mengakibatkan kecelakaan..."

Yoona melirik sinis, "Apa ada yang meminta kau menjawab?"

Keduanya akhirnya berlatih dengan pedang di dekat peralatan stunt. Yoona tak berkonsentari karena masih memendam rasa marah pada Yesung, hingga ia mengayunkan pedang dengan keras ke arah Sungmin.

Keduanya kehilangan keseimbangan dan menimpa peralatan stunt, Sungmin berusaha menyelamatkan Yoona dan melukai lengannya sendiri. Lukanya lumayan dalam dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. Yoona berteriak karena pinggir kukunya terluka sedikit, hanya sedikit.

Sang sutradara berlari terpogoh menghampiri, "Aigooo~ ada apa ini, apa yang terjadi? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Mereka mencemaskan Yoona, dan si artis manja yang kembali berteriak, "Berdarah! Jangan sentuh! sakit sekali!"

Sungmin langsung menutupi lukanya dengan jaketnya, dan kini sang sutradara beralih berteriak padanya, "Lee Sungmin! Apa kau sudah gila? Bagaimana kau bisa melukai kuku seorang artis?"

Sungmin membungkuk minta maaf.

Jungmo datang dan membela Sungmin, "Untuk apa kau meminta maaf?"

Sutradara itu beralih menatap Jungmo, "Lihat ini! aktris ini terluka." Tunjuknya pada Yoona yang masih histeris sendiri.

Jungmo lebih cemas dengan Sungmin, "Apa ini baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya lembut, menunjuk lengan namja manis itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa meneruskan syuting."

"Apa kau mulai memberontak sekarang? Kau juga aktris, ada yang menangis karena meributkan kuku dan kau memperlakukan tubuhmu seperti itu?"

Sutradara menatap Jungmo marah, "Apa kau ingin semua tim-mu di usir?" Ancamnya.

Jungmo tidak takut, "Aku sudah berencana menarik mereka, aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang-orangku kerja di lokasi syuting seperti ini. Apa yang kalian tunggu? Cepat bereskan property kita!" Jungmo langsung memerintah anak buahnya untuk pergi dan mereka benar-benar patuh, langsung balik kanan dan bersiap beres-beres.

Sungmin justru kaget dan membungkuk meminta maaf pada sutradara, "Maaf, tunggu sebentar." Lalu ia mengejar Jungmo, "Hyungnim!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Jika sudah tidak apa-apa, aku akan mengurangi obat," ujar Victoria Song, psikolog pribadi sekaligus sahabat Kyuhyun semasa kuliah, seraya memberikan beberapa pil pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengidap klaustrophobia, takut tempat sempit.

Kyuhyun tidak mau. "Kalau kau kurangi, aku jadi gugup." Balasnya.

"Apa masih sulit masuk ke lift?

"Jika hanya sulit, maka aku bisa menahannya dan naik tanpa beban. Tapi hanya dengan mendekati lift saja, aku tidak bisa bernafas. Bagaimana jika rumor tentang kondisiku ini menyebar ke seluruh perusahaan?"

Victoria tidak sempat menjawab karena tiba-tiba handphone Kyuhyun berbunyi, tertera nama Kim Jongwoon di display handphone-nya. Kyuhyun memberi isyarat pada Victoria untuk pergi seraya mengangkat panggilan itu, "Kyuhyun-ah, pergilah ke French Town di Gapyeong, jika kau kesana kau akan melihat mereka membuat film. Artis utamanya Im Yoona, tahan dia selama 3 jam."

Alis Kyuhyun naik sebelah mendengar ocehan Yesung, "Apa kau belum minum obat? Aku tutup." Ujarnya sinis.

"Tunggu! Tunggu...aku sedang rekaman untuk Chocolate, aku hanya kencan dengannya sebentar, tapi ia benar-benar menyusahkan. Jika terdengar orang, aku bisa repot. Dia bilang punya foto kami bermesraan di hotel."

"Apa kau pikir hanya dia yang punya foto-foto seperti itu? Kenapa kau tidak mengoleksinya dan menjadikannya buku? Bye!" Balasnya sarkastis dan akan menutup panggilannya secara sepihak sebelum Yesung kembali menahannya.

"Apa kau akan seperti ini? Baik! bawakan kontraknya. Aku akan menandatanganinya. Bawa saja!" Suara Yesung terdengar frustasi.

Dan smirk andalanpun tergambar jelas diwajah tampan itu, "Gapyeong itu dimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun antusias.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sampai di French Town dan langsung mencari Im Yoona. Ia bertanya pada seorang kru yang mengantuk, "Yang mana Im Yoona?"

Kru itu terbangun, dan karena masih mengantuk ia salah mengenali orang, "Itu disana," tunjuknya ke arah Sungmin yang memang sedang berpenampilan seperti Yoona, mengingat ia adalah stunt untuk Yoona, ia sedang memohon pada sutradara untuk diperbolehkan tetap syuting, meskipun kata sutradara Kim ia menarik semua orang-orangnya.

Kyuhyun berterima kasih dan mendekati Sungmin yang telah selesai berdebat dengan Sutradara. "Kau tahu Kim Jongwoon? Ah, maksudku Yesung?"

Alis Sungmin menyatu, "Yesung? Bagaimana kalau iya...?"

Kyuhyun langsung menyeret Sungmin pergi, "Ayo, Yesung ingin bertemu denganmu!"

.

Saat di mobil Kyuhyun yang atapnya terbuka, Sungmin meminta atapnya ditutup karena ia tak nyaman, tapi Kyuhyun menolak, "Jika aku ingin atap, kenapa aku membeli convertible car?" Tanyanya sinis.

Sungmin ikut mendecih sinis, "Aku akan bertemu Yesung dimana?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Ke tempat dimana kalian pertama bertemu."

Sungmin terlihat berpikir, "Hotel Ritz...kamar 1103." Ujarnya ragu.

.

Sesampainya di Hotel Ritz, Kyuhyun segera memesan kamar dan Sungmin mengikutinya dalam diam. Tapi saat di depan lift, Kyuhyun terlihat gelisah dan meminta Sungmin untuk naik terlebih dulu, "Apa kata orang jika melihat seorang CEO memasuki kamar hotel bersama seorang yeoja?" Ujarnya sombong.

Namun reaksi Sungmin dan beberapa orang yang juga tengah mengantre di depan pintu lift membuat Kyuhyun menyadari jika mereka tengah menatap dengan penuh selidik pada penampilannya, seakan mengatakan 'Tidak mungkin seorang CEO memakai baju seperti itu'. Mengingat Kyuhyun tengah memakai stelan santainya.

"Ahh~ baju ini tidak seperti yang kalian kira, ini buatan tangan seorang master dari Italy selama 40 tahun...bla...bla...bla..."

Kyuhyun terus mengoceh hingga pintu lift itu tertutup dengan raut il-feel dari Sungmin dan beberapa orang yang memasuki lift.

.

Sungmin memasuki ke kamar 1103 itu, iapun mengingat...ia memang pernah bertemu Yesung di kamar itu, tapi untuk keperluan syuting.

_"Lee Sungmin__? Ah stunt untuk Kim Sun__Ah?__"__Sungmin__ malu-malu dan berkata ia__senang sekali bekerja bersama __dengan Yesung__._

_Sungmin yang mempunyai kebiasaan unik ketika tersipu membuat Yesung tak tahan untuk menggodanya._

_"__Jika aku mengajakmu minum kopi,__kau tidak akan melubangi sepatumu kan?__"_

_"Ne__?__"_

_Yesung semakin tersenyum melihat raut bingung di wajah polos itu, "__Kita akan syuting adegan berikutnya,__mengapa Kim Sun Ah belum datang? __K__ita__menunggunya.__" Gerutunya kemudian._

Sungmin tersenyum dengan kenangan itu lalu iapun beranjak untuk mengambil air minum didapur.

Kyuhyun tiba dengan terengah-engah, ia mengambil air mineral yang tengah diteguk oleh Sungmin. Lalu keduanya terlibat percakapan yang memang terdengar nyambung, tapi sebenarnya mereka sama-sama keliru.

Kyuhyun bertanya, "Berapa lama kau mengenal Yesung?"

"Sudah lama, aku tidak tahu kalau ia mengingatku."

"Wajahmu cukup meninggalkan kesan. Kau sepertinya orang yang terus terang dan aku tipe orang yang tidak bisa diam, jadi aku akan bertanya. Berapa pendapatanmu? Kapan kau bersama bintang top seperti Jongwoon Hyung? Apa kalian syuting di sini? Lalu berapa bayaranmu untuk kompensasi seperti itu?"

"Apa maksudmu garansi?" Tanya Sungmin sedikit bingung.

"Ah, ya terserah apa katamu. Aku hanya ingin tahu jumlahnya." Jawab Kyuhyun acuh tak acuh.

"Aku tidak menerima bayaran besar kalau melakukannya dengan bintang besar. Tapi, aku mendapat bayaran lebih jika melakukannya di daerah pedesaan atau di lokasi terbuka."

Kyuhyun terkejut, "Di lokasi terbuka?"

Sungmin mengangguk, "Atap dan hutan bambu sepertinya sedang tren, kau tahu?"

"Hutan bambu? Kim Jongwoon, benar-benar!" Gerutu Kyuhyun tak habis pikir.

"Bayaran yang terbaik adalah di dalam mobil. Mungkin karena sulit." Sungmin masih berbicara dengan raut polosnya yang menggemaskan.

"Ah, mobil, tentu saja itu sulit, tidak nyaman dan bergoncang-goncang. Tapi pria menyukainya. Ha!" Balas Kyuhyun dengan kalimat bodohnya.

"Ya, pria menyukai kecepatan dan kesenangan."

Kyuhyun kembali terhenyak, "Bagaimana kau bisa demikian terus terang...apa kau tidak malu? Kau artis pemeran utama."

Foxy eyes itu membulat, "Artis pemeran utama? Maaf, tapi siapa namaku?"

"Apa?"

"Siapa aku yang ingin ditemui Yesung?" Desak Sungmin tak sabaran.

"Im Yoona." Sungmin menahan tawanya. Kyuhyun akan mengomentari sikap Sungmin sebelum menerima telepon dari Yesung, ternyata Yesung mengalami penundaan karena syutingnya molor.

Sungmin merebut ponsel Kyuhyun, dan membungkam mulutnya, "Maaf, sepertinya kau minta orang ini mengajak Im Yoona, tapi pria bodoh ini salah."

Kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar terkejut, "Kau bukan Im Yoona? Kau siapa? Kenapa kau ikut?"

Sungmin mematikan panggilan di handphone Kyuhyun, "Apa kau tanya apa aku Im Yoona? Kau tanya apa aku tahu Yesung!" Balasnya membela diri.

Kyuhyun meminta Sungmin bertanggung jawab atas kebodohan yang ia sendiri lakukan. Sungmin yang kesal ingin balik menyerang Kyuhyun jika saja hanphone-nya tak bergetar, ternyata sutradara ingin ia melanjutkan syuting. Sungmin mengiyakan, ia janji akan sampai di French Town dalam 30 menit.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat Sungmin beranjak.

"Apa kau masih ingin bertemu Im Yoona? berikan kuncimu!"

.

Sungmin menyetir mobil Kyuhyun dengan keahlian seorang stunt! Dia menyalip setiap mobil dan mengebut, membuat Kyuhyun panik dan berteriak tak karuan.

Sampai di French Town, Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil dan hampir muntah. Sungmin memberikan kunci mobil dan berkata "Im Yoona disana." Tunjuknya pada sebuah bangunan kayu. Kyuhyun masih ingin Sungmin mengantarnya menemui Yoona, tapi Sungmin tak peduli dan terus berlari masuk menuju lokasi syutingnya.

Semua kru geleng-geleng dan mengira Kyuhyun hanya ingin cari tanda tangan. Kyuhyun menyadari hal itu, "Yak! Aku kesini bukan untuk meminta tandatangan, dan baju ini tidak seperti yang kalian kira, ini buatan tangan seorang master dari Italy selama 40 tahun...bla...bla...bla..."

.

Im Yoona dengan kepalsuannya, duduk di depan pers dan siap memberikan pernyataan. Kyuhyun masuk ke ruangan, menaikkan zipper jaketnya dan maju ke arah Yoona membuat pers terperanjat kaget dan ingin tahu.

"Apa kau tahu aku mencarimu seharian?" Kyuhyun menunjukkan kartu namanya, "Cho Kyuhyun : CEO JOY Departemen Store" tertera disana, "Apa kau percaya kalau aku adalah fansmu?"

"N-ne?"

"Pastikan tidak akan ada skandal."

Setelah selesai dengan Yoona, Kyuhyun berjalan sambil kembali menghubungi Yesung, saat itu ia melihat aksi Sungmin.

Sungmin dengan lihai berkelahi dengan beberapa pria. Setiap gerakannya sangat akurat, kharismatik, dan juga bertenaga.

Kyuhyun terpana dan kagum.

Setelai selesai, Kyuhyun mengejar Sungmin, "Kau stuntwoman?"

Sungmin menoleh kaget, saat melihat Kyuhyun ia tampak enggan memberikan tanggapan.

Kyuhyun terheran, "Mengapa kau harus bekerja menggunakan fisik, apa karena kau tidak pintar?"

Sungmin yang sebal menendang Kyuhyun, lalu melenggang pergi tanpa bicara apapun. Tapi Kyuhyun terus mengejar, "Mengapa kau menendangku? Aku tanya karena aku ingin tahu. Aku bukan orang yang suka merendahkan orang yang tidak berpendidikan."

"Kau benar-benar hebat, tapi kau harus bersyukur karena lenganku luka, kalau tidak kau sudah habis." Kemudian Sungmin kembali melangkah dan Kyuhyun melihat ceceran darah di sepanjang jejak langkahnya.

Kyuhyun kembali mengejar, "Jadi itu bukan make-up? Kau benar terluka, aku ingin lihat!"

Kyuhyun membuka jaket Sungmin membuat namja manis itu mendesis.

"Diam!" Kyuhyun panik, "Apa kau sudah gila? dengan kondisi seperti ini kau pergi denganku dan melakukan semua aksi tadi? apa kau gila? Apa kau bodoh? Kau benar-benar tidak pintar." Gerutunya seraya mengetuk pelan kening mulus Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya.

Kyuhyun langsung membawa Sungmin ke rumah sakit. Bahkan saat sampai di rumah sakit Kyunyun menggendongnya masuk karena Sungmin ingin pergi lagi.

Sungmin langsung mendapat perawatan intensif dan saat ini ia sedang tertidur pulas. Dalam tidurnya, sepertinya Sungmin mimpi buruk, ia tidur gelisah dan keningnya berkerut. Lalu Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan untuk menghilangkan kerutan di kening Sungmin.

Lalu Kyuhyun melihat kaus kaki Sungmin yang menyembul, ia membukanya dan langsung sebal karena itu kaus kaki dengan gambar Yesung. Kemudian Kyuhyun menariknya dan membuangnya ke tong sampah.

Bahkan Kyuhyun memanggil Victoria. "Siapa dia, apa kau sedang berkencan?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku bertemu dia untuk pertama kalinya hari ini."

"Karena seorang gadis yang tidak kau kenal dan baru kau temui, kau memanggilku di salah satu malam akhir pekanku yang berharga? Aku, seorang psikolog, dan bukan dokter umum?"

Lalu ponsel Sungmin berdering, "Bossku" Kyuhyun mengangkatnya. Ternyata Kim Jungmo, yang langsung mencemaskan keadaan Sungmin setelah Victoria mengambil alih panggilan itu dan menjelaskan semua.

Tak lama Jungmo datang dan Sungmin merasa bersalah, "Hyungnim..."

'Hyungnim?'

Jungmo marah bercampur cemas, "Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Jika kau luka kau seharusnya minta dibawa ke Rumah Sakit!"

"Aku baik-baik saja tadi."

"Kau baik-baik saja tadi, kau baik-baik saja kemarin...kau sudah melihat banyak sekali orang yang kehilangan lengan dan kaki karena sikap itu. Jika kau selalu seperti ini, berhenti saja! Kenapa kembali ke lokasi itu? Apa kau tidak punya harga diri?" Amarah Jungmo meledak, dan Sungmin hanya bisa menunduk.

"Aku minta maaf."

"Maaf...apa kau bisa menurunkan volume suaramu, ini rumah sakit!" Kyuhyun menginterupsi.

"Apa kau tadi yang menjawab telepon? Siapa si brengsek ini?" Tanya Jungmo makin emosi.

"Brengsek? Siapa yang kau panggil brengsek? Apa kau ingin bertemu dengan pengacaraku?"

Tapi kemudian Sungmin menjelaskan kalau hanya Kyuhyun melakukan tugas dari Yesung.

Jungmo langsung menggendong Sungmin dan membawanya keluar. Ia mengajak Sungmin pulang bersamanya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, ini bukan pertama kali aku ke rumah sakit."

"Apa kau tidak nyaman aku mengantarmu pulang?"

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya ingin naik taksi saja."

Jungmo akhirnya pergi, dan tanpa mereka sadari Kyuhyun mendengar percakapan itu sedari tadi.

Sungmin tidak naik taksi, ia berjalan perlahan di trotoar dan Kyuhyun mengikuti dengan mobilnya. Namun entah mengapa Kyuhyun tak tahan melihat itu, dan akhirnya menepikan mobilnya dan turun untuk menghalangi langkah Sungmin, "Katanya kau ingin naik taksi, kenapa berjalan? Bukankah karena itu kau mengusir sutradaramu pergi? Kenapa kau tidak naik taksi?"

Sungmin memasang ekspresi sebal, "Apa kau pegawai perusahaan taksi? Kenapa selalu menggangguku?" Tanyanya sinis.

"Aku tidak pernah tanya ini pada seorang wanita, tapi apa kau tidak punya uang? Jika karena itu, aku akan mengantarmu. Dimana rumahmu?"

"Kenapa?"

"Apa maksudmu kenapa, apa aku perlu alasan? Aku hanya ingin mengantarmu."

Ketika keduanya masih debat, tiba-tiba ada van menepi. Yesung keluar dari dalam mobil dan berjalan menuju mereka.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab teleponku?" Sembur Yesung setelah berada di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku bilang kita bicara kalau sudah sampai rumah." Jawab Kyuhyun malas.

"Apa kau tahu betapa kesalnya aku mengejarmu ke sini? Aku menghubungi Victoria dan dia bilang tentang wanita yang aneh..." Pandangan Yesung teralih pada Sungmin yang tengah terpana melihatnya. Yesung langsung tersenyum pada Sungmin, "Senang bertemu denganmu."

Kyuhyun menggerutu, "Ah dia mulai lagi," ia bosan melihat Yesung dengan gaya playboynya.

Dan Yesung melanjutkan, "Aku masih ingat mata dan juga keringat kecilmu di dahi, kau gugup sekali ya saat itu."

"Ah tidak..." Sungmin tersipu, membuat sepasang obsidian tajam disana melotot lebar.

"Ya benar, film itu, "Welcome to Dongjakgu" kau pemeran pengganti untuk Kim Sun Ah, yang berperan sebagai pegawai level 10 dan berhasil jadi Walikota. Kau seorang namja manis yang berhasil memerankan seorang wanita yang mempesona."

'Tunggu! Namja manis?'

"Daebakkaejo...Lee Sungmin-sshi."

Dan Kyuhyun tidak percaya ini...

.

.

.

TBC

.

Chap 2 hadir

Terimakasih untuk yang berkenan mampir dan meninggalkan jejak :)


End file.
